Faith
by calikocat
Summary: Faith, like most of the ICG has taken a liking to Shin. So she's glad to help him out, deliver a message...and help Kumiko protect her students. Metions of Shin/Kumiko, Faith/Willow. Buffy/Gokusen Dramas. 3rd in the One More Step series.


Faith

by: calikocat

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or the Gokusen dramas.

word count: 1735

XXX

Faith had to hand it to Red, that translator spell was so much better than actually learning to speak/read Japanese. It didn't help her blend in, but at least she could understand the people around her, and could read the street signs.

She went to the Oedo headquarters first. Shin had told her it was important to greet Kumiko's family properly...though why he wanted her to be the first of the council to meet with the Oedo group she didn't know. At least until she met them.

They kept their bodies mostly covered, to hide their tattoos...just as they hid their warrior nature behind smiles and gentle words. Their words were of course sincere, but Faith could feel the strength that they hid. Shin was right. These would be good allies for the council and the new office they intended to set up in Japan.

She shared a ceremonial cup of sake with Kuroda and Wakamatsu, the first of many they hoped once other members of the ICG came to meet them. They asked her questions about Shin and what he had been doing, she answered truthfully. Shin was fine, he was strong, and they'd be sorry to see him go. But the council was not where he was meant to be, and eventually the Watcher who trained him would send him back to Tokyo, and Kumiko. Tetsu was the only one who seemed depressed about that.

They gave her directions to Kurogin; she had a message to deliver. Tetsu saw her out.

"Shin will be returning then?"

"Maybe in six months...maybe sooner. Everyone likes him, he's good at research, fighting, and just listening to the girls when they need to talk. That's been his best point, being able to treat us normally when we could rip him to pieces. Our strength doesn't bother him; he makes us feel normal...less like freaks."

Tetsu's face turned thoughtful, less sour at the idea of Shin. "Is it really that bad?"

She shrugged. "Personally I think a man that runs away from a woman because she's stronger than him isn't worth much." She frowned, an image of Robin ghosting through her mind. "But a lot of the other girls aren't like me." Faith gave him a look. "The oldest Slayer, Buffy, is a year older than me. She's had some pretty rotten luck with men, and hasn't found one that fits her. The two human guys she's been with...one used her, and the other left her because he couldn't handle her anymore."

"Men like that don't deserve a warrior as a partner."

Faith blinked at him in surprise, then smirked. "I think the girls will like you too."

Then the hardened Yakuza of the Oedo group blushed.

xxx

Faith followed the directions Kuroda had written down for her and found Kurogin Academy easily enough. She got there in time to see a woman in a jogging suit run out the gates and down the street. The woman was around Buffy's height, petite, and wore her hair in simple pigtails. Her description matched the one Shin had given her.

She frowned and followed at a distance.

xxx

Holy crap. Holy Crap! No wonder Shin was smitten with the woman. The rage coming off her when she stood up for her students was...amazing. But instead of whaling on the punks that beat her kids up...she offered herself up as a punching bag. It was just crazy enough to work. Faith was not a person who was easily impressed, but Shin's woman...definitely impressed her.

Also...Yamaguchi...was definitely more than human. She didn't know exactly what that meant, but it was there. She held power that was similar to a slayer's...or like Xander had now since his travels in Africa. But...Yamaguchi Kumiko held back. Faith could tell that much. If the woman ever unleashed her true power...even Faith would probably dive for cover. The power she felt coming from Kumiko...made Faith wonder if there was such a thing as a Super Slayer, cause damn!

Faith let them have their little moment and heart to heart before she passed by the other teacher and revealed herself. Kumiko sensed her, probably a long time ago, and stood to face her. Her battle face back on as she turned.

Faith canted her hips just so, and smirked when all five boys sat up and took notice of her leathers...well four of them did. The fifth just sort of blinked. Hmm.

Kumiko's face changed from battle mode to a more confused look. "Can I help you?"

Faith kept smirking. "Yamaguchi Kumiko."

"Yes. And you are?"

"Lehaine Faith."

Kumiko must have recognized her name because her eyes widened. "You...you work for the ICG."

She nodded. "I have a message for you."

"A message?"

"From Sawada Shin."

Her intake of breath was soft, and could barely be heard. "Is he coming home?"

"He's sorry for making you wait." Faith started. "And he's sorry you'll have to wait a little longer." She watched as the other woman closed her eyes, as if to ward off some pain. "But he is coming home. He's coming back to you. Give him another six months at least. Xander thinks of him as a little brother and is having trouble letting him go."

Kumiko smiled. "He's doing well then?"

"Except for missing you he's great. He enjoyed the chocolate you sent." Faith smirked when the other woman blushed. "Listen...I'm supposed to give you this." Faith stepped forward, and pulled the locket out of her coat pocket. It was a simple oval on a gold chain, she handed it to Kumiko. "Here."

Kumiko took it in her hands and opened it. Her smile was soft and brilliant. "Thank you Lehaine-san."

"Call me Faith; you Japanese are too damn formal."

"Faith-san."

"Eh, close enough. Come on, I'll help you get your students out of here, looks like they're gonna have trouble walking." Then, much to the brats' embarrassment she picked up the two prettiest boys, and walked out of the building, a boy balanced on each shoulder.

Their protests were drowned out by Kumiko's laughter.

xxx

Faith didn't like the superintendent Kurokawa. She waited until he and that Sawatari guy were done with Kumiko before she stepped inside the office and locked the door behind her. Both men stared at her in curiosity.

Kurokawa gave her a cool smile. "Yes?"

"Try not to give Yamaguchi too much trouble. From what I've seen she's a good teacher."

"Is that so? I'll take it under advisement. Sawatari-sensei, see this woman out."

Sawatari approached her. She picked up the visitor's chair and broke it with a simple twist. They stared at her in shock, and a little fear. "Yamaguchi has ties to the company I work for. You mess with her students' futures and your own may be in jeopardy."

"Do you work for the government?" Kurokawa asked, in an even tone that was falsely pleasant.

"No." She smirked. "We're beyond you're government...I've already called one of the higher ups. You'll be getting a warning soon." And she turned, broke the door, and walked out.

Some people simply needed to be bullied.

xxx

"Yankumi." Takeda winced as he spoke. "Who was that woman?"

"Faith-san?" Kumiko turned to face her students, the problem on the blackboard momentarily forgotten.

"Yeah." Hyuuga nodded. "She was really strong, like you."

Tsuchiya smirked. "She picked up Hayato and Ryu like they weighed nothing...well Ryu is pretty skinny so he does weigh nothing. But Hayato is heavy."

"Oi." Hayato glared at him. "Watch it."

"Its not like you're a girl worried about your figure." Ryu murmured, hiding a smile.

Hayato turned his glare on Ryu, but Takeda asked her; "And who is Shin?"

Hayato's glare disappeared. "That's right; she said something about chocolate too."

The entire class was interested now, but Hyuuga was the one who asked her; "I thought you gave chocolate to Kujo."

Kumiko fiddled with the piece of chalk in her hands. "Ah, well. It was the same chocolate that I gave to all of the men here at Kurogin."

"Obligation chocolate." Ryu offered.

"Yes...but the chocolate I gave to all of you was homemade, and the chocolate I gave to the men in my family was homemade as well."

"So..." Hayato smirked at her, though the expression had to hurt with his injuries. "Who is Sawada Shin?"

She continued to look at the floor for a moment more. "Sawada...Sawada Shin is...the man I'm waiting for. He's working in London right now for an international company. He's the one that made the protection charms that I gave you. You're carrying them right?"

Every boy held up their charm. Some were on their cell phones, some on their bags, or jackets, but they all had them. She let out a sigh of relief.

"So you sent him homemade chocolate." Ryu looked closely at her, as if trying to decide something.

"Yes."

"And he sent you that locket you're wearing now." Hayato stated.

"Yes."

"Yankumi." It was Takeda again. "What's he waiting for?"

She gave him a small smile. "He said that I needed a man that was strong. One that could run beside me; not trail along behind, and not a man that couldn't keep up."

Tsuchiya smirked. "He's seen you fight then."

This time Kumiko smirked right back. "Of course. He and Kuma were classmates; I had to save them several times when we were all at Shirokin."

The entire class gaped. Hayato fell out of his chair. Hyuuga looked like he'd swallowed a fish, and Takeda and Tsuchiya just blinked. Ryu continued to look thoughtful. "The age difference isn't that great between you."

"Nope, just five years difference."

Hayato remained on the floor, though he was struggling to stand up, clinging a bit to Ryu's chair and pant leg as he tried. "Yankumi has a man...who is a former student."

Ryu nodded, and smacked at his hands. "Stand up on your own."

Kumiko rolled her eyes. "We're done talking now. Back to the lesson."

XXX


End file.
